Our Tomorrow
by gaby.cheon
Summary: Sena merupakan gadis yang sangat dicintai Luhan, tetapi apabila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sena, apakah yang akan Luhan lakukan ?


****

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Yoon Sena**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Poster : Van**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cerita, setting, karakter, alur, dll adalah milik author. Author sama sekali tidak terkait dengan pemilik, pencipta, atau produsen dari setiap media apaapun. Untuk tokoh utama, dan artis lainnya bukan milik author, melainkan milik orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author hanya menggunakan mereka untuk keperluan cerita.**

 _"Aku bertanya, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa di depan mataku. Apakah akan ada satu hari lagi untuk memenuhi janjinya padaku" - Yoon Sena_

 _ **[Sena P.O.V]**_

Sebagai mahkluk yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang manusia, pastinya memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan mahkluk hidup lainnya. Kelebihan yang dimiliki manusia salah satunya adalah otak. Otak yang disebut pusat kendali merupak salah satu satu kelebihan manusia, ini jelas berbeda dibandingkan hewan yang lebih mengandalkan insting.

Sebagai manusia yang taat kepada Tuhan ada baiknya kita menjaga semua pemberiannya, jangan sepertiku yang tidak bisa menjaga _otak_ yang kumiliki. Aku memang kurang memberi asupan nutrisi untuk otakku, inilah yang membuatku di diagnosis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Agak malang memang nasibku, namun aku mulai mensyukuri penyakit yang diberikan oleh Tuhan ini.

Aku sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mudah terserang oleh penyakit, namun aku sudah setahun belakangan ini sering mengalami rasa sakit di bagian kepalaku. Aku kira ini hanya rasa sakit kepala biasa namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, ini merupakan gejala dari penyakit yang kini ku derita. Rasa penyesalan pasti ada saat dulu aku birfikir ini "hanya" sakit kepala biasa, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terlambat untuk di sesali.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaiman aku bisa tau penyakit ini ? Padahal aku kira ini hanya peyakit biasa ?

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **[Author P.O.V]**_

 _ ****_

 _* 3 bulan yang lalu *_

 _Kini Sena baru saja turun dari bus yang ia naiki dari kampusnya menuju rumah. Rumah Sena tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus -hanya sekitar 500 kenapa sejak kelas terakhir di kampus, Sena merasakan sakit kepalah yang tidak seperti biasanya, sebelum pulang Sena sempat mengunjungi ruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat pereda sakit kepala dari dokter yang sedang berjaga disana. Kini Sena sudah sampai di rumahnya._

 _"Aku pulang ..." ucap Sena. Ibu Sena sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan ayahnya sedang membaca koran hari ini yang belum sempat iabaca tadi pagi. Kemudian adik perempuan Sena yaitu Yoon Sora, sedang menonton drama korea kesukaannya._

 _"Bagaimana kegiatan-mu hari ini Sena-ya ?" teriak Ibu Sena dari dapur._

 _"Tentu saja menyenangkan, pasti dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan oppa." sahut Sora sok tahu, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada drama yang ia saksikan._

 _"Biasa saja eomma, tetapi belakangan ini kepalaku sering sakit." jawab Sena sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua._

 _"Apa kita perlu memriksakannya ke dokter ?" tanya Ayah Sena. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Yoon Sena. Merasa tidak ditanggapi sang ayah menoleh ke arah tangga. Namun yang ia temukan bukanlah Sena yang sedang berjalan melainkan Sena yang sudah pingsan di tangga tanpa sebab yang pasti._

 _"YAAKK ! YOON SENA !" teriak Ayah Sena dengan panik. Ibu Sena dan Sora yang sedang fokus dengan kesibukan mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sena yang pingsan di tangga. Ibu Sena langsung mematikan kompor sedangkan Sora dengan gesit berlari ke arah Sena bersama sang ayah dan disusul sang ibu._

 _"Sena-ya ada apa denganmu ?" tanya sang Ayah, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apa dari Sena._

 _"Yeobo-ya siapakan mobil sekarang ! Yoon Sora bopong eonni-mu menuju mobil ! Kita berangkat kerumah sakit sekarang." perintah Ibu Sena. Keduanya pun langsung tanggap akan perintah yang di sebutkan sang ibu sekeligus sang istri. Ibu Sena pun menuju kamar Sena mengambil pakain sang putri, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Sena harus dirawat di rumah sakit nantinya._

 _Kini semua orang sudah berada didalam mobil untuk menuju ke rumah sakit. Ibu Sena dan Sora sangatlah panik di kursi belakang, sedangkan Ayah Sena tetap fokus dan tenang, karena hanya berbekal 2 hal itu mereka akan sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat._

 __ _ **[Seoul National University Hospital]**_

 _ ****_ _Yoon Sena sudah masuk ke dalam ruang UGD dan dokter pun sudah selesai memeriksa keadaannya._

 _"Dokter, ada apa dengan putri kami ?" tanya Ibu Sena setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Sena._

 _"Mohon untuk semuanya bersabar karena kami akan melakukan scan pada bagian kepala dari Yoon Sena-ssi, karena sesuai dari keterangan yang kami dapat ternyata Yoon Sena-ssi dengan tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Tapi salah satu penyebab pingsan yang paling sering adalah reaksi saraf vagus, yaitu reaksi yang memperlambat denyut jantung dan menurunkan tekanan darah sehingga mengurangi asupan darah ke otak lalu jatuh pingsan. Stres berat dan rasa sakit yang kuat dapat merangsang reaksi saraf vagus." jelas Dokter Kim panjang lebar._

 _Kini Tuan Yoon, Nyonya Yoon, Sora, dan juga Luhan -yang baru saja tiba- sedang berdiri di sekliling Sena yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Suara pintu pun terbuka, dan Dokter Kim masuk ke kamar Sena. Yoon Sena memang sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat._

 _"Dokter bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya Sora._

 _"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya apakah Yoon Sena-ssi sering mengeluh mengalami sakit kepala ?" ucap Dokter Kim yang malahan balik bertanya._

 _"Sebelum ia pingsan ia berkata bahwa merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dok." jawab Tn. Yoon._

 _"Di kampus Sena juga sering meringis sambil memegang kepalanya, tetapi setiap di ajak untuk periksa Sena menolak. Katanya ini hanya sakit kepala biasa." tambah Luhan._

 _"Dari gejala yang dialami dan dari hasil lab. Yoon Sena-ssi di diagnosis menderita kanker otak yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Menurut perkiraan kami Yoon Sena-ssi sudah mengalami gejala ini dari lama dan umur Yoon Sena-ssi hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi." terang Dokter Kim._

 _Ny. Yoon sudah mengis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan sang suami, sedangkan Sora juga sudah berlinang air mata._

 _"Lalu apakah Sena tidak bisa di tolong dok ?" tanya Luhan yang juga sudah merasakan sesak. Bagaimana bisa ia yang ber-status sebagai kekasih Sena tidak mengetahui peyakit yang diderita gadis yang dicintainya._

 _"Jika sudah memasuki stadium akhir hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa menolng Yoon Sena-ssi." jawab Dokter Kim dengan berat hati._

 _"Jadi aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi .." Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar sangat lirih, itu merupakan suara dari orang yang dari tadi siperbincangkan. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap Sena dengan tatapan sendu, sementara Luhan sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sena dan memegang tangan Sena._

 _"Tenang saja chagi, kau pasti bisa sembuh." kata Luhan untuk menguatkan Sena._

 _"Tapi penyakit ini sudah stadium akhir, kemungkinan aku sembuh sangatlah kecil Lu .." jawab Sena lirih._

 _"Kau akan sembuh, dan aku akan menepati janjiku kepadamu chagi." ucap Luhan disertai senyuman._

 __ _ **[Sena P.O.V]**_

 _ ****_Mulai saat itu aku mencoba untuk melawan penyakitku, aku dengan rutin mengikuti jadwal radiasi dan kemo terapi. Meskipun aku tau semua itu hanya bisa memperpanjang umurku, aku tetap menjalaninya karena aku punya alasan untuk hidup yaitu keluargaku dan kekasihku -Luhan- yang sangat sering men- _support_ aku. Bahkan Luhan juga menjadwalkan aku untuk berkonsultasi dengan _psikiater_. Menurut Luhan dengan aku sering berkonsultasi dengan psikiater semangat aku untuk bertahan hidup akan semakin kuat.

Tetapi meskipun aku menjalani radiasi dan kemo terapi, efek samping yang aku alami hanyalah mimisan, kontipasi (diare), dan sulit tidur. Aku bersyukur bahwa _mahkota kepalaku_ tidak menjadi korban dari efek radiasi dan kemo. Luhan, Sora, kedua orang tua-ku, dan beberapa temanku juga sering sekali mengunjungiku. Mereka tiada hentinya memberiku semangat.

Tetapi meskipun aku menderita penyakit yang luar biasa dan juga aku juga sudah tau harapan sembuh sangatlah kecil aku tetap bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena di sisa-sisa hidupku aku semakin dicintai dan disayangi oleh semua orang yang penting dalam hidupku.

 _ **[Author P.O.V]**_

 _ ****_Sena baru selesai menjalakan kemo terapinya yang ke-5 15 menit yang lalu, dan kini ia sudah berada di kamar rawatnya. Di dalam kamar rawat Sena hanya tidur, mendengarkan musik atau melihat pemandangan halaman rumah sakit melalui kaca.

 _Tok .. Tok .. Tok .._

 __Suara pintu kamar rawat Sena bergeser dan munculah Luhan yang datang membawa buah-buahan untuk sang kekasih.

"Chagi-ya annyeong .." sapa Luhan begitu melangkah masuk. Ketika sampai di samping Sena ia meletakkan buah-buahan di atas meja samping tempat tidur Sena, lalu mecium pipi gadisnya.

"Kamu baru saja selesai menjalankan kemo terapi yang kelima ?" tanya Luhan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sena.

"Kau harus tetap berjuang ! Aku akan selalu mendoakan kesembuhanmu." ucap Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang manis oleh Yoon Sena.

"Luhan-ah .. kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya ? Kau membolos ?" tanya Sena.

"Aniyo, kelasku yang terakhir selesai satu jam yang lalu, kemudian aku pergi ke toko buah lalu kesini." jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau membolos hanya untuk menjagaku _arra_!"

" _Arraso_ chagi-ya, Sena-ya aakah kau ingin pergi ke luar ? Udara sedang sejuk." tawar Luhan.

"Ne.. aku mau, entah kapan terakhir kali aku menghirup udara bebas." balas Sena dengan semangat. Luhan pun langsung mengambil kursi roda di bawah tempat tidur Sena, lalu menggendong Sena kemudian mendudukan Sena di kursi roda. Bukannya Sena tidak bisa berjalan tetapi Sena tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena itu akan memancing skit di kepalanya.

 _ **-Taman Seoul National Unversity Hospital-**_

Kini Luhan dan Sena sudah berada di taman namun masih dalam lingkungan rumah sakit. Wajah Sena memancarkan kegembiraan, Sena memang hampir 1 bulan jarang keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Maka dari itu pada saat diajak Luhan untuk keluar kamar rawat ia sangatlah senang.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghirup udara segar seperti ini, aku selalu saja berada di dalam kamar. Entah mengapa aku baru merasakan indahnya dunia yang sebenarnya." Sena sudah mulai ber-monolog sementara Luhan hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama _gadisnya_ yang sangat menikmati pemandangan di taman rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak lelaki datang ke hadapan Sena dan memberikan sebuah bunga. Anak lelaki yang memakai baju sama seperti Sena itu -baju pasien- memberikan setangkai bunga Amaryllis kepada Sena.

" _Noona_ ini untukmu." ucapnya kemudian langsung pergi dari hadapan Sena.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?" tanya Sena yang tampak kebingungan dengan kejadian tadi.

"Anak itu menyukaimu. Dia sering memperhatikanmu saat kau sedang kemo atau sedang melakukan radiasi." jawab Luhan. Sena hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan, dia berfikir bahwa walaupun sedang sakit pesonanya masih terpanacar. Percaya diri sekali.

"Namanya Shin Junho dia menderita _leukimia_ stadium akhir, aku beberapa kali menjenguknya saat senggang. Dia pun memberitahuku bahwa ia menyukaimu, walaupun dia juga tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu. Kudengar dia sudah dirawat hampir 10 bulan di sini, dokter pun baru-baru ini memvonisnya bahwa umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Maka dari itu kedua orangtua-nya memberikan apa yang ia inginkan di sisa-sisa hidupnya. Salah satu keinginannya adalah kau mengetahui dia menyukaimu dan memberikan bunga ini. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk memberi tahu-mu arti dari bunga ini. Katanya bunga Amaryllis adalah bungan yang melambangkan tekad yang kuat, dan memancarkan kecantikan. Jadi, dia ingin kau terus berjuang melawan penyakitmu dan kau harus tetap menjaga kecantikanmu." jelas Luhan.

Sena tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak sekecil itu mendapat sebuah cobaan yang berat. Tapi anak itu juga sangatlah tegar mengahadapi cobaan tersebut, dan bahkan ia bisa memberi semangat kepada orang lain sedangkan usia-nya sudah tinggal sedikit lagi.

Semenjak hari itu, Sena sangatlah sering mengunjungi Junho. Sena sering mengajak Junho bermain meskipun Sena menggunakan kursi roda, menceritakan cerita-cerita dari negeri dongeng, bahkan menyuapi Junho saat makan. Dan hari ini Sena beru saja menjalani kemo terapi yang ke-8. Luhan sudah menunggu Sena di depan ruang kemo.

"Sudah selesai ?'" tanya Luhan

" _Eoh .._ dokter bilang sudah mulai terjadi sesuatu yang signifikan, kankernya sudah berhenti menyebar dan juga sudah mulai mengecil." jawab Sena dengan riang. Harapan bagi Sena masih terbuka untuk bisa sembuh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. _Kajja.._ mari kita mengunjungi Junho." ajak Luhan dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Sena.

"Luhan-ah .." ucap Sena.

"Ne .. ada apa chagi-ya ?" tanya Luhan.

"Apakah kau tidak malu memiliki kekasih yang penyakitan sepertiku ?" tanya Sena.

"Untuk apa malu, walapun kau sakit kau tetaplah Sena-ku yang ku sayangi dan ku cintai." jawab Luhan yang terdengar sedikit berlebihan tapi Sena menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau masih ingat janjimu kepadaku ?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Ahh.. janji itu tentu saja. Nanti saat kau sembuh lalu kuliah kita sudah selesai, kemudian aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mapan. Aku pasti akan sesegera _mengikat-mu._ " ucap Luhan. Perkataan Luhan tadi membuat Sena tersenyum.

Kini Sena dan Luhan sudah berada di depan kamar Junho. Dokter yang menangani Junho dan para suster keluar dari kamar rawat Junho dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Luhan yang keheranan melihat tingkah dokter dan para suster tadi.

Sena membuka pintu kamar rawat Junho dan langsung mendapati ibu Junho sedang menangis di pelukan suaminya. Di tempat tidur, wajah Junho sudahlah pucat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawa.

"Yimo .. benarkah ini ?" tanya Sena yang sudah sampai di samping tempat tidur Junho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya melucur di pipi-nya. Luhan pun sudah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sena lalu menraik Sena kepelukannya. Walaupun Sena baru saja beberapa hari mengenal Junho, namun mereka sudah sangatlah dekat. Sena pun sudah banyak belajar dari anak yang sudah berbaring tak bernyawa di depannya. Bagaimana caranya berjuang melawan penyakit dan tetap tersenyum. Ayah Junho memberikan Sena secarik kertas kecil setelah mendudukkan sang istri.

"Kemarin Junho menuliskan ini setelah kau pergi dari sini. Tampaknya kau sudah mengisi hari-hari terakhir anakku semakin berwarna, sehingga ia bisa pergi dengan tenang." ucap Ayah Junho. Sena pun mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu, kemudian memunculkan tulisan khas anak-anak.

 _ **Untuk Sena noona,**_

 _ **Sena noona terima kasih sudah mau mengisi hari-hari terakhirku di dunia ini dengan ending yang indah. Aku harap noona terus berjuang, jangan mau terkalahkan oleh penyakit yang noona derita. Katakan pada Luhan hyung untuk terus menjaga noona dengan baik. Jika kita kembali bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya aku harap kita menjadi sepasang kekasih.**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu**_

 _ **Dari Shin Junho.**_

Air mata Sena terus saja mengalir. Luhan pun hanya bisa memberikan pelukan kepada Sena. Tampaknya Junho sudah sangatlah berarti bagi Sena.

Sena dan Luhan lalu keluarga Sena datang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir Junho untuk mendoakan Junho. Kedua orang tua Junho tampaknya sangat terpukul akan kepergian anak tunggal mereka. Sena hanya bisa memberikan semangat kepada kedua orangtua Junho sama seperti Junho dulu memotivasinya.

Semenjak kematian Junho, Sena semakin semangat menjalani radiasi dan kemo terapinya. Luhan dan keluarga Sena pun sangat senang melihat perkembangan dari Sena. Dokter berkata bahwa usaha mereke selama 6 bulan ini membuahkan sebuah keajaiban. Sena di nyatakan sudah bersih dari kanker. Tuhan telah memberikan Sena kehidupan lagi yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Tetapi Sena masih di haruskan untuk _control_ sebulan sekali untuk pemulihan. Sena pun tak lupa mengunjungi makam Junho untuk memberitahu sang adik kecil bahwa dirinya sudah dinyatakan sembuh, dan Sena akan menjalani hidup lebih baik lagi. Sena juga berkata bahwa Luhan juga sudah menepati janjinya pada Junho untuk merawat Sena dengan baik.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Luhan yang menghampiri Sena di depan kotak abu Junho.

"Ne .. aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada adik kecilku ini. Aku harap ia tidak cemburu padaku melihat aku sembuh, sedangkan ia harus meregang nyawanya." ucap Sena mulai murung.

"Tentu saja ia tidak akan cemburu, ia pasti sangatlah senang melihat noona yang di sukai-nya sembuh." jawab Luhan. Sena pun kembali tersenyum.

 _ **5 tahun kemudian**_

 _ ****_Seorang mempelai perempuan bersama sang ayah sedang melangkah menuju altar dengan mengunakan gaun berwarna putih yang sangatlah pas di depan alatar sudah berdiri sang pria pujaannya. Sang ayah yang di ketahui adalah ayah Yoon Sena, menyerahkan putrinya kepada sang pria yang memakai tuxedo hitam,yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Kuserahkan putriku kepadamu." ucap ayah Sena, kemudian berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. Yoon Sora pun datang bersama kekasihnya. Juga hadir ayah dan ibu Luhan dari China. Lalu ada beberapa kerabat dan teman Sena & Luhan.

Sena dan Luhan sekarang sudah berada di depan Pastur yang akan memimpin pemberkatan pernikahan mereka.

"Xi Luhan-ssi dengan mengaku dihadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah saudara bersedia menerima Yoon Sena-ssi sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya untuk hidup bersama dalam suka ataupun duka, dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sakit ataupun sehat dan setia mengasihi, mengasuh, dan merawatnya seperti saudara mengasihi diri saudara sendiri, untuk selama-lamanya ?" tanya sang Pastur kepada Luhan.

"Ne.. saya bersedia." jawab Luhan.

"Yoon Sena-ssi dengan mengaku dihadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah saudari bersedia menerima Xi Luhan-ssi sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya untuk hidup bersama dalam suka ataupun duka, dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sakit ataupun sehat dan setia mengasihi, mengasuh, dan merawatnya seperti saudari mengasihi diri saudari sendiri, untuk selama-lamanya ?" tanya sang Pastur kepada Sena.

"Ne.. saya bersedia." jawab Sena.

"Kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya. Xi Luhan-ssi dipersilahkan memasangkan cincin pernikahan kepada Yoon Sena-ssi, lalu di ikuti oleh Yoon Sena-ssi memasangkan cincin kepada Xi Luhan-ssi." ucap sang Pastur.

Luhan mesangkan cincin di jari manis Sena dan diikuti Sena memasang cincin di jari manis Luhan.

"Luhan-ah gomawo sudah menepati janjimu selama ini." ucap Sena

"Nado gomawo Sena-ya sudah mau berjuang selama ini, jadi aku bisa menapti janjiku." ucap Luhan.

Luhan pun langsung mencium bibir Sena, dan di terima dengan senanga hati oleh Sena. Sedangkan para tamu ada yang memotret moment tersebut, ada juga yang bersorak-sorak kecil.

 **-E.N.D-**

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic, ada banyak banget hambatan buat nulis fanfic ini, entah itu badmood-lah. Tapi yang pasti ini ONESHOOT pertama saya. Awalnya mau dibuat sad ending tapi saya yang gak kuat kalau sad ending, dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.**_

 _ **-GabyAipassa-**_


End file.
